Midnight, Moonlight
by Miuu
Summary: Ken ist sich nicht sicher, was verwirrender ist – die Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirren und ihn trotz der späten Stunde nicht schlafen lassen. Oder dass es ausgerechnet Aya ist, der versucht, ihm zu helfen.


**Inhalt:** Ken ist sich nicht sicher, was verwirrender ist – die Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirren und ihn trotz der späten Stunde nicht schlafen lassen. Oder dass es ausgerechnet Aya ist, der versucht, ihm zu helfen.

 **Pairing:** Ken x Aya

* * *

 **Midnight, Moonlight**

Es war Zufall, dass er – anstatt wie vorgehabt den Flur hinunterzulaufen – noch einmal einen kurzen Blick durch das gemeinschaftliche Wohnzimmer gleiten ließ. Und plötzlich bemerkte, dass die Schiebetür zum Balkon einen Spalt breit offenstand. Für einen Moment glaubte er an einen Einbrecher, irgendjemanden, der es auf sie abgesehen hatte, und sein Körper verspannte sich. Aber dann sah er die Gestalt, die draußen auf einem der Stühle saß, und erkannte sie. Ken.

Aya blieb unschlüssig stehen. Es war spät inzwischen, und dass Ken jetzt dort draußen saß, alleine, im Dunkeln, hieß vermutlich nichts Gutes. Er wog einen Moment ab, ob es besser war, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, oder ob er versuchen sollte, mit ihm zu reden. Dann durchquerte er das kleine Zimmer, schob die Tür zur Seite und trat hinaus.

„Du bist noch wach?"

* * *

Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und zuckte dementsprechend zusammen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Aya ihn fragend ansah. In einer Hand hielt er eine dampfende Tasse, die andere ruhte an seiner Seite. Es war ein ungewohnt friedliches Bild von ihrem Anführer, das ihn für einen Moment aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Ja, ich … Hab über ein paar Sachen nachgedacht. Entschuldige, ich wollte niemanden stören." Er wusste nicht, wie er mit seiner Anwesenheit hier draußen irgendwen von ihnen hätte stören sollen, aber er hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich zu entschuldigen.

Aya nickte stumm und Ken erwartete, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war und er sich wieder zurückziehen würde.

„Möchtest du?"

Und war darum mehr als irritiert, als Aya ihm nun seine Tasse entgegenstreckte.

Ken blinzelte verwirrt.

„Nein, danke. Es ist spät genug, wenn ich jetzt noch Kaffee oder Tee trinke, kann ich gar nicht mehr schlafen."

„Es ist Kakao."

„Oh."

Er bildete sich das leichte Zucken um Ayas Mundwinkel im Halbdunkel sicherlich ein, als dieser sich nun auf den zweiten Stuhl setzte, die Tasse auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen abstellte und sie zu ihm hinüberschob.

„Danke."

Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse, stellte sie dann zurück und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Tagsüber war es noch recht warm gewesen, und auch die Nacht jetzt konnte man gerade so als kühl bezeichnen. Aber so langsam war zu spüren, dass der Herbst endgültig seinem Ende zuging.

„Also, willst du drüber reden?"

Das dritte Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten verwirrte Aya ihn. Welche Rolle spielte es, ob _er_ reden wollte? Aya war derjenige, der normalerweise nie reden wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es sind nur so ein paar … wirre Gedanken." Aber das machte Aya zu einem überraschend guten Zuhörer. „Über unser Leben. Und …" Ken biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich war das gerade so ein angenehmer, friedlicher Moment zwischen ihnen, und er würde ihn mit seinem nächsten Satz zerstören. „… die Liebe."

Er war überrascht, dass Aya nicht augenblicklich wieder aufstand und ging, dass er nicht einmal skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob. Vielleicht war ihm diese Regung im schwachen Mondlicht aber auch nur verborgen geblieben.

„Na ja …" Und jetzt schien er tatsächlich auch noch zu einer Antwort anzusetzen. „Ich denke, uns allen ist die meiste Zeit über bewusst, worauf wir uns eingelassen haben. Und dass wir mit diesem Leben nicht die Möglichkeit haben, uns auf eigentlich so normale Dinge wie … Liebe einzulassen. Vielleicht vergessen wir es nur manchmal."

Ken nickte. Es war leicht zu vergessen, wenn Yōji praktisch jeden zweiten Abend eine andere Frau an seiner Seite hatte und Omi sich vor Verehrerinnen in der Schule gar nicht retten konnte.

„Ja. Klar, dass wir keine Beziehung mit irgendwelchen Außenstehenden führen können, wenn wir ihnen nicht mal sagen können, wer wir wirklich sind." Er war mit einem Mal froh, dass er dieses Gespräch mit Aya führte, auch wenn er bis eben nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es überhaupt führen wollte. Omi hätte sicherlich alles mit einem Lächeln abgewinkt und ihn mit seiner unendlichen positiven, aber dadurch nicht immer hilfreichen Art davon überzeugen wollen, dass doch alles halb so schlimm war und die Sonne morgen wieder scheinen würde. Und Yōjis stetig wechselnde Bettgeschichten sprachen wohl dafür, dass er das Thema Liebe schon seit geraumer Zeit abgehakt hatte. Und es gab noch einen Grund, warum Aya der wahrscheinlich beste Partner für diese Unterhaltung war. „Aber …" Er atmete tief durch, bevor er weitersprach und sich damit so weit vorwagte, dass es danach nur schwer ein Zurück geben würde. „Das ist es nicht."

Er musste nicht aufsehen, um zu spüren, dass Ayas komplette Aufmerksamkeit nun auf ihm lag.

„Was dann?"

Schon im nächsten Augenblick bereute er seine Worte von zuvor. Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf, den Blick noch immer nicht auf Aya gerichtet.

„Ist egal. Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen."

Aya sprang nun ebenfalls auf, und Ken war sich nicht sicher, ob er froh darüber war, oder ob er sich wünschte, dass er es nicht getan hätte.

„Habe ich dir das Gefühl gegeben, dass du mich belästigst?"

„Nein. Aber …" Aya sah ihn durchdringend an, so forsch, und wie immer fiel es Ken schwer, seine Gedanken hinter der reglosen Miene richtig einzuschätzen.

Er wandte den Blick ab.

„Was ist, wenn das Problem nicht ist, dass es ein Außenstehender ist. Wenn es jemand _ist_ , der mich wirklich kennt und _weiß_ , wer ich bin. _Was_ ich bin."

„Kommt drauf an, denke ich."

Nun sah er doch wieder zurück.

„Worauf?"

„Ob es beidseitig ist."

Ken verzog ungewollt das Gesicht.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich das bezweifle … Meinst du, das wäre eine gute Idee?"

„Weil du denkst, dass du kein Recht darauf hast, glücklich zu sein?"

„Weil ich Angst habe, dass so etwas zwischen … den jeweiligen Leuten stehen könnte." Sehr viel weniger philosophisch.

Aber Aya nickte verstehend.

„Steht es nicht so auch zwischen ihnen?"

„Nicht, wenn nur einer es weiß."

„Das stimmt."

Und dann sagte keiner mehr etwas.

Ken war sich nicht sicher, ob das Gespräch damit beendet war. Er hatte ohnehin mehr gesagt, als er sollte. Und sich ausgerechnet einen Rat von Aya zu erhoffen, war grenzwertig absurd.

„Vielleicht solltest du es darauf ankommen lassen." Er nahm ihn trotzdem dankbar an. „Sicher kann es schiefgehen. Aber dann hättest du wenigstens Gewissheit. Und vielleicht haben wir kein Glück verdient. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht versuchen können, trotzdem ein bisschen zu bekommen."

Ken war sich nicht sicher, ob Aya bewusst war, zu was er ihm da gerade riet. Nein, eigentlich war er überzeugt davon, dass er es eben _nicht_ wusste, weil er es sonst gar nicht erst vorgeschlagen hätte.

Aber es war mit einem Mal so verlockend.

Die späte Stunde, das Licht des Mondes, der jetzt wieder hinter den Wolken hervorblinzelte.

Und Aya, der noch immer direkt vor ihm stand und ihn wie immer mit einem Blick ansah, mit dem er nichts anzufangen wusste.

„Es drauf ankommen lassen …" Er lachte kurz, obwohl es nicht witzig war. „Was für eine absurde Idee."

Dann beugte er sich zu Aya hinüber und küsste ihn.

Er rechnete damit, dass er ihn augenblicklich von sich stoßen würde, ihm eine runterhauen oder ihn einfach stehenlassen würde.

Aber nichts davon geschah.

Stattdessen legten sich Ayas Hände sachte an seine Seiten, vergingen ein paar weitere Momente, bevor er den Kopf langsam, nicht überhastet, zurückzog.

Ken suchte nach Worten, fand keine, und so war es Aya, der als erster wieder sprach.

„Ich bin ein wenig erleichtert."

„Was?"

„Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die wissen, wer und was wir sind."

Er fühlte sich verwirrter als zuvor, registrierte nur nebenbei, dass Ayas Hände noch immer an seinem Körper lagen.

„Das heißt …" Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er seinen Satz beenden sollte, aber Aya bewahrte ihn vor dieser Verlegenheit und küsste ihn stattdessen, intensiver diesmal, und damit waren zwar nicht alle Fragen überflüssig geworden, aber doch zumindest für einen Moment vergessen.

„Das heißt", fuhr diesmal Aya fort, als sie sich erneut trennten, „dass es stimmt, was ich eben gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir Glück oder so etwas wie Liebe verdient haben. Aber ich wäre bereit, es darauf ankommen zu lassen."

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf Kens Lippen, und er nickte, auch wenn er dabei den Blick senkte.

„Ja. Ja, ich glaube, das ist gut. Ich glaube, ich würde es auch riskieren."

Diesmal trafen Ayas Lippen seine Stirn, bevor er sich dann vollends von ihm löste und zurück ins Zimmer trat.

„Nachdem das geklärt wäre", Ken hätte beinahe darüber gelacht, was Aya so als _Klärung_ verstand, „sollten wir besser schlafen gehen."

Ken nickte stumm und folgte ihm. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich besser, jetzt einfach gar nichts zu sagen und nicht zu viel über alles nachzudenken. Sich nicht damit zu beschäftigen, wie gut diese Idee war und wie das Ganze ausgehen würde, sondern es einfach zu versuchen und das Bisschen Glück einzufordern, das sie vielleicht, wahrscheinlich, gar nicht verdient hatten.

Sie sagten nichts, während sie den Flur entlangliefen, aber als sie die Tür zu Kens Zimmer erreichten, bei der er stehenblieb, Aya aber ohne irgendeine Regung weiterlief, sah Ken irritiert auf. Jetzt hätte er sich schon noch irgendein kurzes Wort gewünscht, irgendetwas, das ihm sagte, dass das eben da draußen nichts Einmaliges gewesen war, dass Aya es nicht jetzt schon für einen Fehler hielt, und wenn es nur ein freundliches _Gute Nacht_ gewesen wäre.

Die Unsicherheit erfasste ihn erneut.

Bis Aya plötzlich stehenblieb, sich zu ihm umwandte und dann ehrlich verwundert darüber schien, dass Ken nicht mehr an seiner Seite war.

Er blinzelte überrascht, und Ken wusste nicht, ob er diesen Ausdruck jemals auf Ayas Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Dann lächelte er leicht, und das war noch so viel ungewohnter, aber ein Anblick, an den Ken sich gerne gewöhnen würde.

„Kommst du?"


End file.
